


Dashing Neighbours, Rappelling and Reprimands

by Dark_Angel23



Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Morgana is the best wingwoman, Questioning Sexuality, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel23/pseuds/Dark_Angel23
Summary: 25 day Christmas Prompt Challenge- Day 11House Decoration“Gwaine! What the hell were you doing! You knew that is extremely dangerous, and that rope wasn’t even properly fastened, and be thankful Merlin was on the other side of the house, or he would have killed you-”“I would have killed who?”
Relationships: Background Morgana/Gwen - Relationship, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Dashing Neighbours, Rappelling and Reprimands

**Day 10- House decoration.**

Arthur had watched the decorations go up the street, but the house in front of his was still painfully bare. He guessed that he shouldn’t judge, as his was too, but he couldn’t help it.

Especially because he was a tiny bit attracted to the owner. Not that he’d admit it.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Morgana walked into the living room, where Arthur was standing and looking out of the window. “Christmas’ just a week away, and his place looks like a funeral house.” She picked a section of the curtain, eyeing it critically. “Seriously, who the hell puts grey curtains in their house? In fact, who paints their house  _ orange _ ? And the most obnoxious shade I have ever seen, too.”

Arthur huffed. “For your information, I didn’t want to. But I had run out of blue paint and that room was the only one left.”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “You could have bought more. Anyways, we are going for decoration-shopping in an hour. No excuses will work.” She pointed a finger at him to drive the point home, and turned around and walked away.

****

“Morgana, this wreath costs more than £100. Surely we can get something less expensive?”

Morgana gave him a dirty look, and picked it from his hands. “Hell no. Your miserly ways won’t work here.” Seeing Arthur’s scowl, she added “Oh for God’s sake! It’s Christmas. You barely have any fun all year, and Christmas is the time for celebration! Come on, we need a few lengths of tinsel, and a few more ornaments for the Christmas tree. Then we can go home, since you are so bored.” Arthur huffed, but was secretly glad that he would get free soon.

When they were finished, the total bill came over 1000 pounds. Normally Arthur would have been furious, but his father had finally decided he could buy a few shares in the family company, and now he had more money than he had any idea what to do with. Plus he knew better than to argue with Morgana.

When they reached back home with the supplies, a surprise was waiting for him. The house in front of his was being decorated.

The outside was done, covered with fairy lights put up in swirling patterns. There was no one outside, except someone on the terrace who was hanging glittery stars. The long brown hair helped Arthur recognise him as a friend who came over sometimes, but the owner of the house itself was nowhere to be seen. Probably inside.

Both of them hadn’t formally met, as Arthur had only moved in about a month ago, but he had caught a few glimpses. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to see that he was attractive. Curly black hair framed a pale face. His skinniness accentuated his tall figure, and his cheekbones were sharp enough to cut leather. Arthur wasn’t sure what colour his eyes were, but if they turned out to be beautiful, he would give up on life completely.

Funnily enough, Arthur had never been attracted to men before. Now a single one was making him question his sexuality.

“Hey!” Morgana called out when they had parked the car and gotten out, startling Arthur out of his thoughts. He looked up to see her facing towards the house on the other side of the street. “Hey! Gwaine!” She called out again. Arthur was surprised to know that she knew the man’s name. Who still didn’t respond. “Gwaine!” Morgana yelled this time. The man nearly toppled off the roof, before righting himself and looking around for the source of the voice. When he did, he grinned. “Morgana!” He yelled back. Then he grabbed a thick rope hanging off the roof to the ground and with practiced ease rappelled down under a minute. When he was safely on the ground he started moving towards them, walking over the garden. He had just moved a few steps when the front door burst open and a fuming girl stood in the doorway, glaring at Gwaine. She had beautiful burnished skin, and curly brown hair that fell around her shoulders. Arthur heard a small intake of breath beside him, and grinned. Of course. She looked exactly like Morgana’s ideal girl.

“Gwaine!” She hissed, and blew a strand from her face, stomping forward. “What the hell were you doing! You knew that is extremely dangerous, and that rope wasn’t even properly fastened, and be thankful Merlin was on the other side of the house, or he would have killed you-”

“I would have killed who?” A third voice came from the doorway. Arthur and Morgana turned towards it, and now it was Arthur’s breath to leave him. It was him. The owner, and the beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes upon. Sometime during the conversation, him and Morgana had crossed the street and were standing just outside the hedge that lined the lawn. From his distance Arthur figured that the newcomer’s eyes were blue, the most beautiful shade he had ever seen. It was unfair, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Gwaine,” The girl replied in answer to his earlier question.

“Gwen!” The aforementioned long haired man whined. The newcomer, Merlin, narrowed his eyes at him. He glanced at the rope that was a few feet away, and seemed to understand what had happened. 

“Gwaine!” He hissed, rather like the girl. Gwen? “How many times do I have to tell you  _ not to do that _ ?” He sounded like a mother scolding a child. Seemed like Gwaine realised the same thing, as he opened his mouth to reply, brows furrowed, but unfortunately for him, Merlin wasn’t quite done. “What the hell was it that you couldn’t use the damn stairs?”

“Morgana!” Gwaine exclaimed, gesturing towards her as it explained everything. Both Merlin and Gwen’s heads whipped towards them. Judging from their surprised expressions, they hadn’t noticed the siblings standing there.

“Morgana!” Merlin exclaimed, his voice laced with surprise. He walked over to give her an awkward hug over the hedge. She complied. When he moved away, Gwen moved to give her one too. To say Arthur was surprised to see that was an understatement. How the hell had Morgana befriended them so quickly? Arthur hadn’t managed to do that in a month and she was barely here one day in a week.

Arthur realised with a slight shock that there were three pairs of eyes looking at him in curiosity.

“Ah! So you’ve finally seen my brother. Pity really, seeing that he has been here for over a month. Anyways, guys, this is Arthur, and Arthur, this is Gwen, Gwaine, and Merlin.” Morgana introduced them.

All three of them nodded their heads in greeting. One by one, they shook their hands.

And now that him and Merlin were finally introduced, it didn’t take long to fall in love, and the rest is history.


End file.
